everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmare
Calista Gilded made her way through the corridor and slightly knocked at Choyaku Usagi's door. No answer. "He must be napping or doing his math homework," she thought to herself before twisting the door-knob and opening the door herself, a little at first but then wider when she understood what she was looking at. Choyaku kissing Autumn Thief. Calista's heart dropped and she suddenly stopped moving. "C-Choy?" Calista finally managed to say after the kiss that seemed like it lasted for ever after. Choyaku was holding Autumn close with his arm around her waist and his spare hand was behind her head, resting itself on her short hair. He turned to her and frowned, "Cali...I…this isn't what it looks like." Calista still had her hand on the door-knob but pressed on it tighter to hold back her tears. "It's exactly what it looks like, Choy," she said, "You were kissing her." Her voice cracked a bit when she said the word "kissing". Choyaku took a step closer to Calista. "I'm sorry..." he said in a low voice, but Calista heard him clearly. "But don't you have feelings for me?" she asked him as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Heck, California. We're just friends," Choyaku said casually but her heart broke when she heard those words get out of his mouth. "Friends? I thought we were more than f-friends, Choy," she replied, "And don't call me California anymore." Choyaku then looked angry. "Well, at least Autumn isn't a princess nor does she have cancer!" Calista broke down when she heard the word "cancer". She knew what Choyaku was trying to say; he meant to say that he prefers to love girls who don't have cancer. "That's the rudest thing you ever said to me! It's not as if I asked god to give me freakin' cancer!" Calista shouted at him then she turned back to the opened door. But Choyaku grabbed her wrist, "Cali, wait!" The princess rolled her eyes and shoved her arm out of his grasp. And with that, she left the dorm, shutting the door with force causing it to send vibrations through the wall. Then she felt extreme pain in her arm and the princess suddenly dropped to the floor. Calista woke up, nearly crying. "It was just a dre-...nightmare…" she told whispered to herself. Romia Candlewick then woke up, rubbing her eyes she asked Calista what was she doing awake in four in the morning but Calista replied with "nothing, you can go back to sleep". The next morning, Calista hadn't texted or called Choyaku. She didn't want to because she was too scared to talk to him ever since she had that nightmare. She didn't want to harm herself by hanging around with someone who said that it was fine she had cancer but then they say that they would fall for someone who doesn't have cancer. After getting back from Fairybucks, Calista had noticed that she forgot her phone in her dorm and that she had several missed calls and texts from Choyaku. She felt guilty when she read a few messages: Hayyy gurl ''' '''Erm hello? CALI, ARE YOU DEAD DON'T YOU DARE NOT ANSWER ME Hext me back when you can She sighed and checked how many times Choyaku had called her. Seven times. Now she felt guiltier. Calista decided to take a walk in the Enchanted Forest, hoping that nature might help her get rid of the thoughts that were swirling around in her mind. As she walked through two trees, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped a bit and turned to see Choyaku. She shrieked and backed up but he kept holding her wrist. “Have you been avoiding me?” he asked her. She sighed. “Because I had a nig- dream. I had a dream, that’s why I’m avoiding you,” she told him but Choyaku seemed confused. “So you’re saying that you aren't answering my calls nor texts because of some dream?” he asked her as if he had something wrong with his ears. “It wasn't just any dream, Choy,” she told him, she sighed again, “In the dream, you…you were kissing Autumn Thief and I walked into the room seeing you in the moment. Okay?” “Okay,” he answered, “But I…I would never kiss Autumn. Ew!” He seemed a bit red. “But that’s not all,” Calista said, shaking her head, “You somehow insulted me by using the fact that I have cancer…” Choyaku stood still. “Oh.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction